


Safe Word: Plum

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Choking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabbles — “seb gives you a good old fashion choking”





	Safe Word: Plum

Sebastian wrapped a tentative hand around your neck squeezing around it lightly as you straddled him, asking if you were fine. You slowed your movements, “I’m not gonna break, besides we have the safe word.” you pointed out. “And what is it again?” he asked mischief in his voice. “Plum” you said as you placed your hand over his and forced him to squeeze harder.

His cock twitch inside you and it was then you knew he was loving seeing his hand around your neck as much as you were feeling it there, which spurred you to ride him harder as you leaned into his hand giving you the pressure you wanted. Suddenly you were flipped to your back, his hand still on your neck as he pushed it hard down into the mattress, you gasped as you lift your hips up to adjust his position to allow him to get deeper. A strangled moan escaped your lips as he applied more pressure with one hand, explored your breasts with the other as he thrusted deep.

You feel the heat building in your core, you try to warn him that you’re about to come but the pressure on your neck, while pleasurable, does not allow you to get much more out than “I-I’m g–” He continues thrusting slow and deep as you clench around him, milking his cock.

He collapses on you placing soft, lazy kisses to your angry neck hoping to have left no marks. Then rolls off next to you and traces his fingers lightly along your muscles with a gentle tickle asking if she was still okay, if that was as good for you as it was him.


End file.
